Hero Lovers
by Hibiki Sakura
Summary: Another CCS fic. The story from the previous time where Sakura is an orphan. She was send to a martial arts school and met Shaoran. What will happen? Chp10 up! Sorry for the long wait. Please read and review!
1. Daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka

****

Card Captor Sakura

Ó Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

****

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

****

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies? 

****

Episode 01: Kinomoto Sakura, daughter of Kinomoto Fujitaka.

Kinomoto Sakura was born in a deep place alone. Ever since she was born, Nadeshiko never talk as much as a mother does. She knew her mother was lonely because the one she loved the most was not around. Sakura was usually dirty and since her mother never scolds her; she didn't care being dirty. Being dirty and wild, she was taken as a boy; with short hair, dirty look and act boy-like; playing in dirt and with boys.

As Sakura reached eight, her mother died because of suffering from lack of nutritional food. Her death wish was wishing her daughter to be a real lady and find her father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. A few days, she determined to find her father and went for a journey. 

She reached to the capital city and was brought in by Yoshiyuki Tarada, the General Army of Japan. He was a nice man and Sakura liked him so much.

"Nadeshiko's son?" Rika Tarada gasped; the wife of Yoshiyuki. She was the Madam of the Tarada Residence. She is very pretty and somehow dislike Sakura.

"Rika-chan, she's a girl," Yoshiyuki corrected, giggling and holding Sakura's shoulder. She looked up and her face was filled with dirt. Her hair was untidy and her clothes were half torn

"Oh!" Rika replied with another giggle, "So what's your name?" Sakura looked up her. She looked nice; "My name is Kinomoto Sakura." She looked at her. Sakura doesn't look pretty to suit the name of 'Sakura'. 

"Okay, Sakura!" She grinned back and pushed her, "Let's get you cleaned." Her husband laughed. Sakura felt like being dishonoured. 

Yoshiyuki walked out the room and saw his daughter, a blue haired girl in two ponytails. She was the lady of the residence and she was training with two twin boys. He called her daughter and the boys in. They nodded and ran in.

"Hai, oto-sama, what is it?" She asked and sat down respectably with the two boys. "Where's your brother, Eriol, Meiling?" He looked left and right. "Oh, he had to go to the library to get a book to read," She started giggling with the other boys. 

"That's not funny!" He scolded them and they stopped, "Reading is a good thing. Training always doesn't make you strong." They looked down guilty. He pulled out a smile; "I want to introduce you someone." "Who?" They immediately asked curiously.

A dark blue haired boy walked out the library. He was the Young Master in the residence. He loved to read and train martial arts so everyone expects him to be like his father in the future. He's cute, generous and strong different from his younger sister, Meiling. He smiled when he looked at book title 'Martial Arts Romance'. He wished to have someone to love and be loved in return so he can't wait to be old enough. 

He walked on the corridor and stopped when he saw a pretty lady leaning down on the window looking outside. She has short light born hair with the eyes of green. There were petals of Sakura just outside the window and it was blowing towards her. Eriol's heart started pumping and he wondered why. He flung up his right arm on his chest. He looked at the window again but she wasn't there anymore. He started to search. 

Sakura walked out the room and started to make herself a little dirty. Since she is used to be dirty, she doesn't like to be very clean. The other maids were surprised; no girls would do that to themselves. She looked at them and her hair was untidy again. 

Rika looked at her. She's much cleaner than before though. She walked in the living room and Sakura followed from behind. "I want to introduce you my sworn brother's daughter, Sakura!" Yoshiyuki pointed at Sakura who was standing beside him. They looked at her. 

"Oto-sama, don't you mean son?" Meiling corrected. "Yes, sensei," Toya, the dark black haired boy agreed with his twin, Yamazaki. To them, Sakura looked like a boy. 

"Sumimasen!" Eriol stepped in the room apologising, "I am sorry I am late, Oto-sama, Oka-sama!" They looked at them and when he opened his eyes, he immediately saw Sakura looking at him. "You?" He pointed. 

"So you've met Sakura?" Rika questioned smiling. He nodded, "Yes!" "He's a girl?" Meiling, Touya and Yamazaki pointed shocked, "She look like a boy!" A sweat drop formed behind Eriol's head and he looked at Sakura again. He walked over to her and straightened her hair. Meiling, Touya and Yamazaki gasped. 

Eriol looked at her deeply while she was just standing there lost. Yoshiyuki felt something from his son and smiled. "From now onwards, Sakura will be staying with us." Meiling had irritated eyes and crossed arms. She harrumphed. 

Days passed and Sakura couldn't fit in the family. Only Eriol was close to her and they talked so much. Meiling hated her a lot and didn't care much of her. At last, she complained to her parents about her and she was sent to the 'All True Sect.' Eriol tried to protest but it wasn't much as a choice. 

"The child of Kinomoto Fujitaka?" An old man repeated looking down at Sakura. He took her as a boy and so do the students and teachers in the sect. The old man nodded, "We accept." Yoshiyuki waved goodbye to her and galloped off with his horse.

Everyone looked at her. She didn't care less and there was a cute man standing and smiling to her. "Hello new student, I am Yukito!" She looked up at him. He was the only one who looked nice. 

"Oi dirty Kino!" The other boy students started bullying her calling her around 'Dirty Kino' because she was dirty. They always throw stones to her and blame her for all the trouble they made. One day, one of the boys, told the teachers that she killed one of the teachers. 

Immediately, all the teachers blamed at her and must take her life as an exchange. She was the most shocked. She was scared and tried to correct and deny but they didn't believe her. Being in fear, she ran away from the Sect. What's her sin? She was accused to kill a teacher. She was running but further did she know that she was running towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Leave her!" One of the ugly teachers ordered. "There must be an explanation!" Yukito sensei protested, "Kinomoto won't kill teachers. Besides, there's no proof." "There is blood in her room. That is the proof!" He said back. He was Shu, the annoying teacher in the sect. He really eager to be promoted and since he dislike Sakura, he accused her too for the death of one of his friends. 

Sakura was bleeding. The thorns of the trees were very sharp and it had deeply thrust into her skins but she didn't give up. She fell down on a dark gassy area in pain. She was hurt badly, "Mum... mum..." She saw her mother smiling and walking towards her. "Mum..." 

Her mother appearance faded away and saw a pretty long black haired lady instead. She saw her kneeling down to her, "Are you all right?" Her voice was warm. Her voice sounded like her mother. "Mum..." She fainted.

To be continued

Episode 02: Tomb Sector - Li Shaoran. ****

Review

A/u: How's the new fic? The next episode will be their encounter. Hope you like it. Review pls so I can tell there is someone likes this fanfic. 


	2. Tomb Sect Li Shaoran

Card Captor Sakura ****

Ó Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

****

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank : -

****

xSilli3ex

SaKuRaStArS

Light-sakura11

Sakura blossom Cilla

If there are mistakes, forgive me. I didn't have time to check!

****

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies? 

****

Characters place to help you:

Li Shaoran – The successor of the 'Tomb Sect.' The first boy successor in the Sect. 

****

Kinomoto Sakura – Daughter of a strong fighter of Japan. Will be the strongest and the most beautiful lady in the martial arts world. 

****

Terada Eriol – Young Master of the Tarada Clan. Strong and clever in the family.

****

Terada Meiling – Young Lady of the Tarada Clan. Take herself as the most prettiest.

****

Takashi Toya / Takashi Yamazaki – Students of Tarada Yoshiyuki. 

****

Li Yelan – Sister of Li Shaoran. The most prettiest and strongest lady in the martial arts world. 

****

Yukito – One of the teachers in 'All True Sect.' The nicest among the teachers. Was framed to kill Yelan's fiancee. 

****

Terada Yoshiyuki – Fujitaka's sworn brother and also the closest friend. 

****

Terada Rika – Wife of Yoshiyuki. 

****

Mou Nakuru – Li Yelan's sworn sister who is out to get the secret of 'Maiden Sutra'. The previous teacher expelled her. 

****

Kaho Chiharu Naoko - All have crushes on Shaoran. 

****

Tomoyo – Princess of Japan. The best friend of Sakura. 

Episode 02: Tomb Sector, Li Shaoran. 

Sakura was in a dark place shivering and scared. She looked left and right and there was no one around. She started crying, "Mum... mum... where are you? Why am I not accepted in this world?" She fisted and she heard someone. She opened her eyes.

She saw the white ceiling and blinked. She blocked her eyes because of the bright light. "Do you feel hurt anymore?" She turned and saw a chest brown haired boy as her age looking at her. 

"Where am I?" She asked curiously and looked right. The place looked like a cave and there was no window. "You're in the Tomb Sect," He replied unconcerned. He looked like as if he doesn't accept her. 

"Shaoran-kun, be nice with the guest," She heard a pretty voice and saw a lady like she saw before she lost conscious stepped in. She looked very pretty especially with her white soft fabric on her upper arms. 

"Did you save me?" She asked and raised up. She walked over her, "You mustn't move. You're still hurt!" Sakura smiled, "Thank you for helping me!" 

"If you're okay, go back to where you are belong!" Shaoran leaned on the wall with an expressionless look. "Pay no attention to him," She frowned and looked at Sakura, "He isn't used to accept visitors here." 

"Why? Don't you get visitors?" She asked. She looked down, "This Tomb Sect. doesn't accept any visitors." "Really? But I-" Sakura tried to move. "Don't worry. You're different!" She stopped her. 

"Onee-chan," Shaoran's brown eyes looked deeply at her older sister, "Bringing her here is like accepting a visitor." She looked at him and flapped her hands, "Aw... Shaoran-kun, don't be so open-minded!" A sweat drop formed behind his head and nearly slipped down from the wall he was leaning; "I am not being open-minded!" He looked at Sakura. She gasped. He looked away. He never saw any pretty girls other than his own sister all his life. He started blushing while his sister was smiling. 

A week passed, Sakura was getting used in the Tomb even though she could get lost in the maze part. She love to run around and get lost. Only Shaoran could find her in the dark. 

He immediately grabbed her arm for the fifth time in that day with veins popping out and narrowed eyes. He looked extremely mad. "I can't help it, Shaoran..." She had red cheeks in chibi with her head shaking up ad down vigorously. Shaoran glared at her annoyed, "If you get lost again, I won't come and get you again." She looked down, "Hai..."

Yelan saw them while playing the harp. She looked down and smiled. She stopped playing and stood up with the soft fabric floating above her shoulders. "Shaoran-kun... Sakura-kun... come here..." She called them softly and entered in the room. They followed from behind.

They entered in a small room and Yelan was looking at two frames on the wall with flowers under it on a table. Yelan lightened the candles on the table and Sakura could see a clearer look on the picture. One of them has a pretty long brown haired lady sitting while playing the harp while the other was a build-muscled man that had his right arm cut off. 

"Onee-chan, this is the holy room. No one other than relations are allowed here!" Shaoran corrected and she turned solemnly. She looked at them with a smile, "I've decided to take Kinomoto Sakura as my student!" Sakura gasped while Shaoran's eyes widened immensely – more shocked than Sakura.

Yukito was in his room writing. He had the picture of Li Yelan in a special book. He touched her face and looked up. He shut his eyes and felt the breeze coming in the window, "Yelan..."

"Adoring her picture again?" Yukito immediately closed the book and turned to the door. "Shu?" The bald man entered in, "I am the only one who knows you are secretly in love with the 'Tomb Princess' – Li Yelan." Yukito stood up with the book and placed in it secret place. 

"So what? Even though I am secretly in love with her. She only love Yue," He replied back and looked at Shu, "And I do not kill him! I am not as selfish as you." Shu walked out. Yukito fisted, "I would never... Yue is my twin brother and he loved her as much as she loved him." A book fell down from the shelf and the book opened on its own. He looked down and saw a man looked exactly like him with Yelan beside him. "Onii-chan..."

"Onee-chan, are you out of your mind?" Shaoran barked at her sister and Sakura felt that Shaoran hated her as much as the 'All True Sect.' "This girl is not the blood relation of this Tomb Sect," He corrected.

"So does Li Yun!" She pointed the man on the picture; "He married 'Dragon Girl' and got our teacher – Dragon Celestial." Her voice was louder. She was scolding him. "Li Shaoran, it's time to make actions. One day, I will die and you are the only one who can protect this Tomb." 

"Of course I will but –" He replied back she quickly stopped him. "Yes, but as a sister, I don't want you to live by your own," Yelan voice was calmer than before. He looked down. He was speechless. Yelan loved his brother more than anything; she doesn't want him to suffer like she did – the death of Yue gave her loneliness. She looked at Sakura and smiled. She walked over to her and held on her shoulder, "Will you accept to be the student of the Tomb Sect?"

Sakura looked at her warm eyes and looked at Shaoran worriedly. He looked at her, "I don't mind just don't mess up." Her smile widened momentarily and nodded, "Hai! I accept." She had irritated eyes, "Rather than being in that inimical 'All False Sect." Li Yelan smiled while a sweat drop formed behind Shaoran's head. 

  
  
Back at the 'All True Sect', the highest head was impatient. "Have you found him yet?" He asked with his long beard that reached to his chest. The teachers shook their heads, "No, sir." "Is Li Yun reincarnated again? For 30 years, I never seen a boy, who run away just like that except Li Yun," He held on his forehead, pissed off. He looked at them, "Find him again. No matter what it takes. We can't humiliate our sect!" "Hai!" They obeyed and jumped off. 

Yelan and Shaoran entered a big open room. It was the place to train and Sakura was impressed. "So Sakura-kun..." She turned and looked at Yelan, "Have you ever studied martial arts?" "Well..." She looked innocently, "Not really but I did looked at them training while I am cleaning. I am only ordered to read and memorize."

"So I think 'All True Sect' was extremely good!" Shaoran rolled his eyes. "Okay, Sakura-kun, try hitting Shaoran as hard as you can!" She moved aside crossing her arms. 

"Why me?" Shaoran pointed himself looking at her. "Because you have the same size as her," She replied, "Now, don't ask any questions." He looked more pissed and looked Sakura, "Ready when you are."

A sweat drop formed behind her head and fisted, "Okay!" Her spirit was high. She tried to kick and punch him but her palms and feet got hurt. She cried on the floor childishly. 

"Weak..." Shaoran claimed and Yelan hit his back. "What?" He responded. "It's okay! Since you are new and a 'girl', you can't hit a boy like him," Yelan explained. "Boy like me? What's that supposed to mean?" He whined and they walked out the room. 

"This will be your permanent room," Yelan showed a room, "This room is specially for beginners like you." She walked in and looked at the bed, "But the bed is hard." 

"Do you expect an 'expert wanna be' would sleep on a comfortable bed?" Shaoran claimed with crossed arm from behind. "Shaoran!" Yelan looked at him and he stopped. She looked at Sakura, "Don't mind him. He has a sharp tongue!" 

Sakura nodded. "Okay, back to the topic!" Yelan continued, "This bed is not just hard but it's also cold." "Cold?" She repeated. "Yes!" Yelan nodded, "But it will help you to increase your strength and power more to what you are training in a day."

Sakura sat on it and moved on it. Her body was tingling. "The first night, you will feel much colder than the next nights." She slept on it hugging herself, "Okay..." Shaoran looked at her crooked look and walked out.

"Good night, Sakura!" Yelan walked out and Sakura was still shivering. "I wonder I could even withstand this cold..." 

To be continued

****

Episode 03: Yelan's Vengeance. Respected Death. 

Review 

A/u: How's their encounter? Shaoran look and sound cold, isn't he? Well, wait until when he reach older - He will be more protective – just a spoiler.


	3. Yelan's Death

Card Captor Sakura ****

Ó Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

****

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank:

****

Sakura Blossom Cilla

****

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

****

Characters place to help you:

Li Shaoran – The successor of the 'Tomb Sect.' The first boy successor in the Sect.

****

Kinomoto Sakura – Daughter of a strong fighter of Japan. Will be the strongest and the most beautiful lady on the martial arts world.

****

Terada Eriol – Young Master of the Tarada Clan. Strong and clever in the family.

****

Terada Meiling – Young Lady of the Tarada Clan. Take herself as the most prettiest.

****

Takashi Toya / Takashi Yamazaki – Students of Tarada Yoshiyuki.

****

Li Yelan – Sister of Li Shaoran. The most prettiest and strongest lady in the martial arts world.

****

Yukito – One of the teachers in 'All True Sect.' The nicest among the teachers. Was framed to kill Yelan's fiancee.

****

Terada Yoshiyuki – Fujitaka's sworn brother and also the closest friend.

****

Terada Rika – Wife of Yoshiyuki.

****

Mou Nakuru – Li Yelan's sworn sister who is out to get the secret of 'Maiden Sutra'. The previous teacher expelled her.

****

Kaho Chiharu Naoko - Old friends of Sakura. All have crushes on Shaoran.

****

Tomoyo – Princess of Japan. The best friend of Sakura.

**Episode 03: Yelan's Vengeance. Respected Death.**

It's less than a month and Sakura studied a lot. What's good was Sakura mastered the training much faster than Shaoran did. He harrumphed in the corner as his sister reminded. Sakura was good especially to the millions of birds that she was supposed to catch all of them with in about less than a minute. She could capture them in just 5 days and she kinda like and expert in catching in a short time.

The next week was more complicated, but she could stand it. She had to capture all the birds in the forest and she did. Yelan was impressed but Shaoran looked like he doesn't. He took that all girls in the world is as good as Sakura. He tsked.

Yelan's eyes all of a sudden widened with sweat drops all over her face. She sat down to her legs. "Onee-chan?" Shaoran looked worried and Sakura immediately landed on the ground. "Yelan-san?"

Yelan held on her right chest breathing hard. She started moving out her arms and entered some kind of aura into her body but it stopped. "So it's time..." There was a grin, yes a grin, "The time for me to leave..."

"Leave?" Sakura shouted out loud. Shaoran keep silent and stopped her to saw back to his sister. "Sakura-kun, this is nothing!" Yelan looked up at her, "It happened to Yue once and it will happen to me too." Shaoran helped her in.

Yelan sat on her comfortable seat leaning on it. Sakura had her eyes filled with tears. "Don't crying dimwit!" Shaoran screamed at her. "Shaoran!" His sister stopped him and looked at Sakura, "Sakura-kun, me and Yue, my fiancee shared this disease."

"Disease?" Sakura repeated, "There is a cure, right?" "No!" Shaoran immediately replied, "If there was, Nee-chan wouldn't be as sick as this." Yelan giggled. Her eyes immediately opened and stood up. She looked at Shaoran, "Shaoran give me your aura!"

"Why?" He asked and his curiosity grew. "I need to have my vengeance before I die," She fisted seriously. "Vengeance?" Sakura replied worried. Shaoran shut his eyes thinking and decided. He nodded, "Okay, nee-chan if that will help you." He walked to his sister back and collected some of his energy. He pulled into his sister back. There were hot smokes coming from Shaoran's body. He was very powerful. Sakura just looked at this.

Yukito was on the training area talking to his students and they were listening seriously. He suddenly stopped when he felt a strong aura. He immediately avoided an attack. He saw a bell, tied to a pink soft fabric, and it made a hole on the training area. His eyes widened and looked at the end of the fabric. He saw a pretty lady looking so serious, "Yelan?" There were two children behind her and they looked the same age, "Kinomoto?" He still couldn't tell she was a she. Since she was still a dirty and wearing Shaoran's clothes, she is still taken as a boy.

"Look! It's Dirty Kino!" They other students pointed and Sakura still didn't budge. She wanted to refuse to follow but she can't stay in the Tomb alone and Shaoran can not let Yelan fight alone.

"Kinomoto!" Yukito landed back on the ground, "I am glad that you are still alive." He dodged another bell from his right shoulder. "And you should have the strength to fight me!" He looked Yelan. Her long curly hair was very shinny and calm in the breeze. Her eyes were filled with revenge. "Yelan..." He whispered. He was attacked again by the bells. He looked at her, "I won't fight you!"

"You killed Yue and I need to have my revenge before my death! Follow me to hell!" She moved forward attacking him. Yukito was avoiding - he could read her move.

Sakura looked at Yelan's and Yukito's battle. She fisted, she never saw powerful people fighting. She gripped onto her clothes, "Sugoii..." "Watch out!" She heard Shaoran and turned. She saw Shaoran attacking Shu in fast move. "Shaoran?" He looked at her fighting. Yelan and Shaoran were fighting and she was in the middle alone. A student was trying to attack her from behind. She hasn't studied any martial arts yet but her capture training was like moving in a very quick moment. So she avoided the student punches like a ghost and they looked surprised.

Shu was fighting with a 'boy' and he was humiliated since Shaoran was far stronger than he was. He clenched his teeth and ran into the building. Shaoran tsked flattered, "Run away like a chicken will you?" He gripped his both palms and turned when Sakura was pulling his clothes, "What do you want?"

She looked at him with a determined look, "Shaoran, please stop Yelan-san!" "What do you mean?" He shouted out loud angrily. "I am sure Yukito-san didn't kill Yue-san!" She shook her head violently with her eyes filled with tears. As Shaoran looked into her eyes, he knew that she was right. He looked at his sister's battle, which was more beyond than just a fight.

Before he could say something, Yelan stopped with a feeling that something pulled her aura away. She turned and saw Shu with a strange bottle. "Sucking aura?" She pointed looking at it. She fisted, "You..." She fell down on her knees. "Yelan-san!" Sakura was worried.

Shu tsked, "This gas will give you much lesser pain!" He knew Yelan's life was short and took the gas. "Tomb Prince is very good, in a young age I mean!" He looked at Shaoran, who clenched his teeth fisting.

Yelan pushed her chest in pain. She wasn't crying even though it hurts a lot and Sakura could feel her agony. "Shu, what are you trying to do?" Yukito barked at him from a distant.

Yelan gripped tighter, "I won't die unless I kill Yukito!" She screamed at him. Yukito was ataken back. He fisted, "Yelan, I've always wanted to tell you!"

"Tell me what? That you are jealous of your brother that you killed him because I loved him!" She barked at him angrily, "Where's your love to a brother?" Yukito looked down. He never denied that he never killed his own brother.

"Yelan!" He started to have his voice higher and it echoed the whole mountain. Everyone was surprised. "It wasn't me who killed Yue!" He corrected, "Yes, I know you love him as he love you and you know I love you but I won't kill him because of jealousy! I didn't care Yue have you!" He looked at Shu and pointed him, "It was him who killed Yue but he take me as a blame!"

Yelan's eyes widened shocked and looked down smiling, "No wonder you never tried to get close to me after Yue's death..." "You blame me for his death..." He had a warm look and Yelan was looking at Yue instead. She stood up; "I wonder what my life would if I fell for you instead?" She looked at Shu with death glare.

He sweats dropped scared and pointed the bottle to him. She had more sweat drops, her pain was increasing – she didn't care. She walked towards him even though her power was decreasing - further more she was weaken down. "Nee-chan!" Shaoran tried to call her but she didn't look back at him nor stopped.

"Yelan-san!" Sakura suddenly screamed and immediately everyone looked at her. Her voice was high pitch. "Please stop it..." She pleaded with her arms on her chest – overcoming her tears. Yelan stopped and turned. She looked at the gentle Sakura. She shut her eyes and smiled. All of a sudden, Shu trusted a sharp blade behind her and her eyes widened immensely with a shock. "Yelan?!" "Nee-chan??" "Yelan-san??"

They all saw Yelan falling down to the ground in slow motion. Sakura's eyes widened and started screaming, "Yelan-san!" "Nee-chan!" Shaoran immediately run over his sister worried.

Yukito's eyes were trembling, he fisted and looked at Shu, who had an evil grin, "You Demon!" Tears were flowing down on his cheeks and walked over to him angrily. He pulled him up, "Why the hell did you that for?"

Shu spitted, "So she can be with Yue forever!" The students were shocked when they saw Yukito slapping Shu non-stop until there were blood tilting down to Shu's chin.

"Nee-chan, hang on!" Shaoran lifted her up. Yes he was strong while Yelan was light. "I bring you to a doctor!" There were blood coming down from her mouth and Sakura was shaking. Shaoran immediately grabbed her arm by the right arm with Yelan on the left arm, "Let's leave this place and take revenge later."

Yukito turned and saw them jumping away from the mountain. "Yelan..." His eyes trembled again and threw Shu away.

"No, bring me back to the tomb, Shaoran-kun..." Yelan was weak and Shaoran couldn't refuse. They reached the tomb and he placed her on her hard bed. Sakura was near the door with her eyes filled with tears and it hasn't stream down to her cheeks. She never cried to anything before unless it was just to plead and apologize.

"Nee-chan, don't die, please!" Shaoran said softly but his sister smiled. "I know I won't leave long, Shaoran, my brother..." She replied with another wide grin. "Stop smiling!" He scolded angrily and she just giggled. "Shaoran-kun," She pulled his hand to her chest, "Promise me you'll watch over Sakura." He didn't reply. "Shaoran, promise me!" She shouted and it echoed in the cave. "Yes, I promise!" He said back with tears bursting out. Yelan smiled and looked at Sakura at the end. "Sakura!" She called her.

Sakura walked over to her quietly and Yelan took her hand. She connected it to Shaoran's hand. They gasped. She looked at them both, "Be nicer to each other." She glared at Shaoran, "Especially you..." She suddenly moaned in pain. "Nee-chan?" "Yelan-san?"

"Sakura..." She pushed Sakura's head down to her and tried to whisper, "Sakura stay with Shaoran, he doesn't have any relative in this world, don't let him leave you, be with him ... forever..." Sakura's eyes widened. Shaoran saw his sister's hand let go of his hand. His eyes widened and started screaming, "NEE-CHAN!"

To be continued

****

Episode 4: Celestial Dragon Heiress

Review

A/u: How's this episode? The next episode would be when they older, in teen age. Btw, can you guys visit my site at or Please and thank you. Btw, I won't be continueing any of my fics for the time being. Not stopped!


	4. The Celestial Dragon Heiress

Card Captor Sakura 

By Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank:

Sakura-blossom-cilla 84

SaKuRaStArS

Please forgive me if there's mistakes, errors and some other things. I havent got time to check! Btw, please visit my new Shaoran and Sakura Forever site at thank you

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

Characters place to help you:

Li Shaoran – The successor of the 'Tomb Sect.' The first boy successor in the Sect.

Kinomoto Sakura – Daughter of a strong fighter of Japan. Will be the strongest and the most beautiful lady on the martial arts world.

Terada Eriol – Young Master of the Tarada Clan. Strong and clever in the family.

Terada Meiling – Young Lady of the Tarada Clan. Take herself as the most prettiest.

Takashi Toya / Takashi Yamazaki – Students of Tarada Yoshiyuki.

Li Yelan – Sister of Li Shaoran. The most prettiest and strongest lady in the martial arts world.

Yukito – One of the teachers in 'All True Sect.' The nicest among the teachers. Was framed to kill Yelan's fiancee.

Terada Yoshiyuki – Fujitaka's sworn brother and also the closest friend.

Terada Rika – Wife of Yoshiyuki.

Mou Nakuru – Li Yelan's sworn sister who is out to get the secret of 'Maiden Sutra'. The previous teacher expelled her.

Kaho Chiharu Naoko - Old friends of Sakura. All have crushes on Shaoran.

Tomoyo – Princess of Japan. The best friend of Sakura.

Episode 04: Celestial Dragon Heiress

A young man walked out from his cave room and looked left and right. Early the morning, he usually listens to the harp melody played by his tomb mate. He was tall and looked strong. He was wearing a kind of a Chinese Cloak and really, was he handsome. He headed towards front tomb room and there was no one. He saw the front gate was widely open. He groaned.

Flash back - Yelan's death was respected. She was buried in the Holy Grave in the Tomb. It was the underground part of the Tomb. The pervious, pervious teachers were buried there and there were two more graves unclosed. Sakura looked baffled and asked, "What's the others two grave for?"

"That's my grave and Nakuru!" He replied and she had a question look. "Nakuru?" She questioned. "She's an outside student and my mother immediately accepted but unfortunately, before her death, she was expelled," He explained and walked out from the Holy Grave after giving a respect. "Why was she expelled?" She asked impatient and curious. Shaoran kept quiet and turned to her. She gasped.

"From now, you'll be staying here with me!" He pointed, "I will teach you all I know so you will as good as my sister. You will be the next Celestial Dragon!" "Celestial Dragon?" She repeated and nodded in confidence.

End of Flash Back - Not far from the tomb, there were children playing in a nearby river with a very pretty lady. She was giggling ad the students of 'All True Sect' were looking at her from a distant. Her smile and laugh attracted them especially when they were drooling like crazy couldn't move their eyes from her.

She stood up and the morning breeze blew her long light brown hair. She was wearing a dress with short sleeves and on her arms to her wrists was a colorless fabric that was transparent but basically her dress are mostly red. The pink ribbon that tied her long hair behind her head fit her well. She had a fair complexion and her smile was very pretty. Not even nice, she was also an animal lover and usually spent the morning with the children near the river.

She entered back in the Tomb and quietly shut the gate. A figure was walking to her from behind and she had vertical lines, "Busted." "Sakura, where were you?" The young man crossed his arms and she immediately turned leaning on the gate scared.

"I was... er... I was..." She scratched her hair with narrowed eyes. She was actually speechless but she was looking for a reason in her mind. She clicked, "I was taking some herbs!" Shaoran looked at the basket she was holding. "What herbs?" He glared at her and a sweat drop formed behind her head. "Erm... it got lost..." She replied innocently and there were veins popping out.

"Sakura, one of the tight rules of this Tomb is not to go out freely unless you are going out to fight or get revenge!" He started lectured walking back and forth. Sakura yawned and yawned with irritated eyes. "If you keep like this, the Tomb will be extinct!"

"And I know animals only extinct!" She said back and he slammed the table. "You'll be killed!" He barked as if he cared a lot. Sakura was his only 'relative' he knew and he had promised Yelan to watch over her. He entered in the Holy room and looked at the frames on the table. It was the frame of Yelan, his mother and father with the previous teacher and husband above hanging on the wall. He started praying to give respect.

Sakura followed from behind and prayed just beside him. They stopped after awhile and Shaoran looked serious. "It's time!" He said seriously. "Time?" She turned to him, "Time for what?"

"For revenge!" He looked down at her, "It's been more than five years and we need to have our revenge for my sister's and Yue-san's death!" "But Shaoran, death doesn't solve anything!" Sakura corrected.

"This Tomb second rule is kill the enemy when you met him, kill the person who is evil!" He explained and Sakura had dots on her face. She doesn't understand most of the rules in the Tomb.

At the 'All True Sect', the students were older now, nearly as age as Shaoran and Sakura. They looked powerful and strong especially the special students of Yukito. Even in an old age, Yukito was still handsome and he never forgotten about Yelan or his twin brother.

Suddenly, he heard bells and it shocked him deeply especially that bells were Yelan's. He looked up and saw two young people landing to their territory.

"My god, it's been a long time since I've been here!" Sakura pointed and giggled. "It's the girl!" The other students pointed and half of them started drooling. Shaoran had irritated eyes; "You've been out, didn't you?" She sulked and nodded in chibi.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Yukito immediately asked and saw bells on Sakura's hands. They were connected to a soft fabric. He didn't know who they were but he knew the lady looked like someone he knew years ago.

"We came to avenge Yue-san and Yelan-san!" Sakura pointed and the bells floated above her shoulders. "Yue? Yelan?" Everyone immediately repeated. "What's your relation towards Yelan?" Yukito asked seriously.

"I am her younger brother!" Shaoran replied and everyone was shocked. "That man is Tomb Prince – Li Shaoran?" The others questioned shocked and looked at each other, "Where's Dirty Kino?" The bells hit their heads on by one and looked at the lady. "Who you calling dirty Kino?" She had veins popping out.

They looked at her, "You're dirty kino?" She hit them again and this time it was harder. Shaoran stopped her; "We're not here to bully them. We came here to kill Shu!" Sakura agreed, "Where's he?"

"Kinomoto?" Yukito looked at this very pretty lady; "Kinomoto is a boy!" "Guess again!" Shaoran pointed and Sakura sulked in the corner. Shaoran looked at her and barked, "Who told to be dirty and act like a boy?"

An old man immediately ran out from the building and looked at them. He looked at Shaoran – he looked stronger than before. Shaoran pointed at him in a serious look, "I will kill you today, Shu!"

"Just behind you, Shaoran!" Sakura stepped forward seriously and the students ran towards them. She was moved away from her. "So the lovely lady we watch everyday is the Celestial Dragon! No wonder she's beautiful!" They started to make friends and apologized. They ringed her and she had sweat drops. She looked scared, no sweats since they were blocking her from the light.

Shaoran couldn't pay attention on attacking Shu but instead he threw the students away from Sakura. She gasped. He cleaned his hands and there were invisible dusts coming out. He had veins popping out and looked seriously at Sakura. "Yes?"

"Where are your manners?" He pointed and she apologized and bowing vigorously. She turned into serious and the connected bells to the soft fabric floating, "Let's kick their but!" She threw the bells towards Shu while Shaoran was attacking him a quick move.

"What are you stupid students looking at?" Shu barked angrily at them, "Protect your teachers!" They snapped and tried to attack Sakura. She floated and landed. She kicked them while the two bells hit the others. Shaoran was fighting with Shu.

"You're getting much more better!" Shu praised but he didn't reply. Shu was dodging but he couldn't attack Shaoran. Sakura immediately stopped when someone held on her right arm. She turned and saw Yukito. "Yukito sensei?"

Yukito stared at this very pretty lady and mumbled, "Yelan..." She snapped and moved backwards in a gymnastic way. She held on a strange position. "So you want to have my guard down?" He shook his head, "I have nothing to do with that old manic."

"Who you calling old manic?" Shu shouted out loud with veins popping out and was ataken. "If you kill him, I don't mind!" He replied and smiled, "Kinomoto, why didn't you told me you were a girl?" She crashed down.

"If I did, would you believe me?" She tried to stand up. "I wouldn't because she looked like a real boy!" A student replied and she crashed down again while a sweat drop formed behind his head.

Since Sakura had her guard mostly down, an old man appeared behind her while a sharp knife. Sakura his aura and tried to move but he immediately caught her on the neck. He had a long silver beard and he was the highest teacher in school. "Sensei?" Yukito looked surprised.

This old man was choking Sakura with a sharp knife, moving backward. Sakura groaned angrily. Shaoran stopped fighting when he had a glimpse of Sakura, "Sakura?"

"Stop this nonsense now, Tomb Prince!" He demanded to Shaoran, "Or this girl dies!" He threatened but Shaoran looked relaxed. "Stupid, what were you doing?" He scolded and they both started quarreling. The old man had a big sweat drop and barked, "Shut up!" Everyone was quiet.

"This Celestial Dragon heiress looked nearly like the Celestial Dragon," He looked at her face and she was clenching her teeth. "No wonder she looked familiar!" Yukito hit his left palm that everyone shared the same sweat drop. "Celestial Dragon, you can't do anything!" The old man said again with an evil grin when her bells were floating from behind. He looked at Shaoran, "What shall you do, Tomb Prince?"

An evil grin slashed on his face and raised up his right arm. He smiled wider and he put two fingers in his mouth. He whistled. Shu, Yukito and the old man flinched. "I won't do any thing!" Shaoran said and there were big bees flying behind him towards the mountain, "But they will!" The students screamed.

The bees were poisonous and they are rare. The Tomb only has it had blood relation can only control them. The bees headed towards old man that he threw Sakura away. She hit to the ground. The bees didn't attack Shaoran nor Sakura. He immediately grabbed her arm and jumped away.

"Are you running away?" Shu was trying to attack the bees. "I am not but this bees in poisonous! The only cure is only at me!" He pointed and jumped to a mountain to another.

They reached back to the Tomb and Shaoran looked frustrated. He fisted, "How can I have my revenge?" Sakura looked down and apologized. "It's not your fault!" He corrected, for the first time not blaming her. She looked surprised. "Our martial arts is nearly as good as the 'All True Sect.' So we could tie in any battle unless they are different age and level. Since that old man and Shu are more older and experienced, we can't defeat them in this level." He gripped again.

"But you said you thought me everything so this Tomb must be the strongest!" Sakura reminded and her curiosity grew. "Yes! That's true!" Shaoran agreed, "But if you learn the 'Maiden Sutra'!" "Maiden Sutra?" Sakura repeated, "What is that?" Shaoran turned to look at her and they stared at each other for a moment.

To be continued

Episode 05: Training the 'Maiden Sutra'

Review

A/u: How's this part? Sakura has gone strong. I like the name Celestial Dragon but if she loses her virginity, she doesn't deserve the name Celestial anymore though. Spoils for next episode, Shaoran and Sakura had to be personal.


	5. Training The Maiden Sutra

Card Captor Sakura 

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

Characters place to help you:

Li Shaoran – The successor of the 'Tomb Sect.' The first boy successor in the Sect.

Kinomoto Sakura – Daughter of a strong fighter of Japan. Will be the strongest and the most beautiful lady on the martial arts world.

Terada Eriol – Young Master of the Tarada Clan. Strong and clever in the family.

Terada Meiling – Young Lady of the Tarada Clan. Take herself as the most prettiest.

Takashi Toya / Takashi Yamazaki – Students of Tarada Yoshiyuki.

Li Yelan – Sister of Li Shaoran. The most prettiest and strongest lady in the martial arts world.

Yukito – One of the teachers in 'All True Sect.' The nicest among the teachers. Was framed to kill Yelan's fiancee.

Terada Yoshiyuki – Fujitaka's sworn brother and also the closest friend.

Terada Rika – Wife of Yoshiyuki.

Mou Nakuru – Li Yelan's sworn sister who is out to get the secret of 'Maiden Sutra'. The previous teacher expelled her.

Kaho Chiharu Naoko - Old friends of Sakura. All have crushes on Shaoran.

Tomoyo – Princess of Japan. The best friend of Sakura.

Tons of thanks to:

Sakura-blossom Cilla

Episode 05: Training the 'Maiden Sutra'

"Maiden Sutra?" Sakura repeated and Shaoran turned to look at her. They stared at each other. "What is that, Shaoran?" Sakura asked and Shaoran passed by her. "You don't want to learn that!" He replied with blush, somehow, "It's only for 'girls' and 'husband and wife'." Sakura had dots on her face.

"I don't mind!" Sakura stopped him and was in front of him with a determine look, "I want to help you to avenge Yelan-san!" He looked at her and barked, "Are you crazy? Do you want us to be naked?" Sakura snapped and blushed, "Naked?"

"The Maiden Sutra are made by the first martial art lady in this Tomb. She made it to defeat the All True Sect but you only have to at least train with the same sex," He explained, "Yes, to be naked and exchange auras to each other!" His front hair blocked his eyes, "Even though I really want to study them." Sakura blushed and imagined them being 'naked'. She shook her head vigorously. "No girls would want to do it!" Shaoran put out a sarcastic giggle.

"I don't mind..." Sakura whispered looking down and Shaoran stopped giggling. He looked down at her, "Excuse me?" She looked up at him with a blush, "I don't mind, I say! It's for Yelan-san and I will do anything!" She fisted and her face looked determined.

Shaoran blushed and looked away. He scratched his cheek, "What the hell are you talking about?" "I don't mind I have to be naked. We've known each other for such a long time now!" Sakura continued, "Beside you want to learn them, I want to learn them too!" Shaoran stopped the blush, "Fine, it's settled then! We start tomorrow morning and we need a dark and open space." "I got a nice place!" Sakura winked and Shaoran blushed again

Sakura went into the Forbidden Forest and Shaoran just followed from behind. He stopped when she showed a dark grazing fruits-like land. The long grasses reached to the shoulders and it was also has a wide space. In addition, it was dark. Shaoran accepted the place.

The next early morning, they immediately walked in the forest after they read the writings in the Secret Learning room. They opened their clothes. At first, they struggled, but thinking about revenge changed their mind. Sakura turned and Shaoran turned. He gulped when she was naked, especially when she was very pretty. The long grassed was blocking the view of the bodies. Sakura shut her eyes with a blush, "So when can we start?"

He started to pay no attention that she was naked and looked seriously at her. "Okay!" He sat down with her and they connected their palms together. They collected energy and auras that when in through and out the bodies. If they are disturbed, it will interfere their veins so they cautious that no one is around.

Yukito and Shu unexpectedly entered in the Forbidden Forest. They looked like quarreling. "Why are you bringing me here?" Yukito was angry. He tsked, "I bet now you have feelings to that Kinomoto!" Yukito gasped, "What are you talking about?" "Don't lie to me, Yukito-sensei!" He turned to Yukito, "When you look at the next Celestial Dragon, she attracted you like Yelan did!" Yukito fisted but stopped when he felt a strong aura.

Shaoran and Sakura heard voices and flinched. They fell down with blood bursting out. "What the-?" Shaoran held on his chest and turned. He saw Yukito and Shu. Sakura was struggling on the other side, moaning in pain, her veins were interfered, especially when she was a girl.

Yukito and Shu saw her and flinched, "Celestial Dragon!" Shaoran immediately put her clothes on her back and turned to them with an angry look. "Tomb Prince?" They gasped.

"What are you doing here? Outsiders are forbidden to enter this forest!" Shaoran shouted out loud to them and Shu started out a loud evil laugh. "So this what you are doing!" He pointed to Sakura, "No wonder you two are quite intimate to each other!"

Shaoran clenched his teeth and fisted. He hit Shu again and again. "Li!" Yukito looked surprised. There was blood burst out from Shu's mouth while Shaoran was in rage. "Li, don't you worry, we will not tell the third person!" Yukito promised and scratched his arm with his sharp knife, "Under Yue's death!" Shaoran looked at Shu, "How about you?"

Shu was scared and had to agree. They heard Sakura's moan and Shaoran walked over to her, "Are you all right, Sakura?" He lifted her up and walked away. Yukito looked his back with a disappointed look.

Back in the tomb, Sakura was still hut and was moaning in despair. She was sweating heavily and Shaoran was deeply worried. He thought for a second and nodded. "That's the only way!" He pushed Sakura up and sat behind her back. He collected his powers and pushed them into Sakura's back just like when he gave his aura to Yelan.

A few minutes later, he started to sweat. There were smokes from his palms. It was entering Sakura's body. Sakura could feel his strong warm aura healing her bit by bit, "Shaoran..." Shaoran bit his lips when he lost all his aura. He fell down.

Sakura turned and gasped when she saw him bleeding on his chin, "Shaoran!" He held on his chest panting deeply. This time, Sakura was more worried. She held on his shoulders, "Shaoran, are you okay?" Her eyes were filled with tears. He pushed her caring hands. She gasped, "Shaoran, why?"

"Your training is over!" He shouted and it echoed in the cave. She looked surprised, "What's that supposed to mean? We havent finished training the maiden sutra!"

"I am going to die here..." He said carelessly and she gasped. "No, that's not true!" She ran over him and he refused her for the second time. "Go away! Leave this place! Don't come here again! I have done my work to promise nee-chan. My life ends now and you have to leave here!" He explained.

"I can't do that!" She protested. He looked at her eyes, "This is an order!" He looked serious and scary. Sakura fisted and ran out. She stopped on the door when he coughed. "Go!" He screamed again and she immediately ran out.

"Shaoran..." There were tears bursting out from her eyes running out the tomb. _"Shaoran doesn't have any relative. Please don't leave him, Sakura-chan!" _She remembered Yelan's smile and stopped near the tree. She held on her chest, "Shaoran..." There were tears dripping down to the grass and snapped when she felt a strong aura. She immediately turned.

She saw a mid-age lady standing in front of her with a lady as age as her behind. She had long black hair and narrowed eyes filled with anger while the young lady behind had short black hair with a sharp knife pointing at her.

"Are you from that tomb?" The older lady had this deep scary voice but Sakura wasn't scared. "Show me!" She raised up her voice that the younger lady pointed her sword closer to her.

Shaoran heard footsteps and clenched his teeth. "I told you not -!" He stopped when he saw the two ladies. "Shaoran, are you all right?" She ran over to him but he didn't have a look at her. "Nakuru?" He looked shocked. "Nakuru?" Sakura repeated and looked the lady again.

Nakuru laughed, "It's been a long time since I saw you, Tomb Prince!" He giggled in an evil away, "Did you got you useless revenge, Snake Devil?" She clenched her teeth and harrumphed, "You know this tomb doesn't allow outsiders!"

"True but she is not an outside!" He replied seriously. Nakuru looked surprised. "Sakura, give your respect to your sworn sister!" Shaoran looked at Sakura and she looked lost. He looked like he had a plan. She nodded and turned.

She walked over to her and stopped a few centimeters from her and bowed to her, "Welcome, Nakuru onee-sama. I am Kinomoto Sakura, the second Celestial Dragon!" She respected her. Nakuru had her eyes open wide, "An outside student!?"

"Yes, just like you!" Shaoran claimed and reminded her something, "Who have obedience than you!" There were flames in her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked again. She harrumphed and laughed, "You know my reasons! Give me the 'Maiden Sutra'!"

"I won't!" He replied seriously. She clenched her teeth, "You know where your place is, Tomb Prince. If you don't, I'll kill you!" He laughed and she fisted angrily. "Sonomi, kill them!" She ordered and the younger lady obeyed.

Shaoran indicated Sakura something and she nodded grabbing him with her. She went to the corner and Shaoran pressed a brick and a secret passage on the floor opened all of a sudden. Nakuru roared.

There were in a small room and Shaoran was getting his breathing deep and seriously. "Sakura, got to leave this place," He said in low tune and looked up at Sakura. "But I can't leave you here, Shaoran..." She protested disagree. "I told it's..." She lost his breath and held Sakura held onto him. Shaoran blushed at this especially when he could smell her. "I can't leave you in this condition!" She screamed back, "It was supposed to me. Why did you give your aura instead?" She looked into his eyes.

He blushed and stopped. He looked away, "Because I promise my sister to protect you!" "But you don't have to that!" She screamed back but he didn't budge. He stood up. "Shaoran?" "We need to move now. Nakuru will find us sooner or later!" HE claimed and she agreed. They walked.

A passage connected towards the front and Shaoran stared at it. He smiled and moved away from Sakura. She looked at him with a question look. "See that tiger statue?" He pointed and she looked at it. "Leave this place and pull the tongue out so this tomb will be closed and buried inside forever," He looked determined. She looked at him, "But if I go..."

"Yes, you have to leave this place," He didn't look at her. "But I can't!" Sakura protested and avoided a sword attack from Sonomi.

"Do you think you can hide from me, Tomb Prince Shaoran?" Nakuru laughed and stared at them. They were cornered. Shaoran had sweat drops.

Episode 06: Tomb Secret Revealed

Review

A/u: Nakuru sounds evil, doesn't she? Sorry to make her evil XD. Hope you like it!


	6. Tomb Secret Revealed

Card Captor Sakura ****

Ó Hibiki Sakura

****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

****

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

****

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

****

I like to thank:

Blackrosebunny451

Sakura blossom cilla 85

****

Episode 06: Tomb Secret Revealed

Sakura immediately dodged a sword attack and Shaoran turned. He saw Nakuru and Sonomi looking seriously glad they found them. Nakuru laughed, "I knew you'd decide to come here!" She jumped towards him.

Shaoran fisted. He knew he have not healed yet and doesn't want Sakura to be hurt. He moved towards Nakuru and battled with her. "Sakura, go now! Go!"

Her eyes widened and Shaoran was battling with two experts. She fisted and turned. She ran towards the front door, _"Yelan-san, I am sorry... Shaoran..."_

"Sakura, we'll meet again in the next life. I will never forget about you..." Shaoran battled them seriously and sweat drops. He waved his right arm and there was a strong wind pushed them both away in a distant that they scream in reflex. He turned and saw the pretty brown hair flowing behind, "Sakura..."

Sakura stopped and pulled a tongue in the tiger's mouth statue. She bit her lips when the rock wall was going to close the front door. She saw Shaoran in a distant, he was smiling for the first time, to her. _"Shaoran..." _Sakura bit her lips tight and the two ladies were running from behind.

__

"Farewell Sakura, we will meet again, I promise..." He closed his eyes when the wall blocked him. "I can't!" She ran in below the wall with tears bursting out her eyes. The wall dropped and Nakuru looked surprised.

Shaoran opened her eyes and saw Sakura standing up. "Sakura?" He had a question look. "I can't!" She had her eyes filled with tears and jumped over him to hug. He was shocked and there was a blush. He tried to refuse her but she was unwilling to release the warm hug.

"I promised Yelan nee-chan and I can't leave you because we've been together for a long time!" She cried heavily and Shaoran tensed down. "Ah..." He hugged her back, "And I won't leave you either..."

"Stop this loving nonsense!" Nakuru's angry voice echoed in the tomb. They turned to her. Shaoran had an evil grin, "You can't go out anymore!" "What's that supposed to mean?" Sonomi retorted scared.

"Sakura had pulled the tiger's tongue and no one can go out from here forever or until the end of heir breath!" He claimed seriously. Nakuru hehed, "This also happened to first Celestial Dragon and they got free from this tomb!"

"Yes, the legend is true but..." He looked determined, "Yelan had closed the exit to shut you in when necessary!" He smiled, "I'll show you the maiden's sutra!" He pulled Sakura with him and passed by them.

Shaoran showed a closed cave room, "This is where my mother keeps the maiden's sutra! Read and learn it if you want because you can't go out from the tomb anymore!" "Sensei, what shall we do?" Sonomi asked Nakuru and started to struggle. Nakuru looked at Shaoran, "Before I die, I have to kill you, Tomb Prince!"

"You can't do that!" Sakura blocked him. "Sakura?" Shaoran questioned. "If you kill Shaoran, you can able to open this door!" Shaoran smiled and held on her shoulder, "It's okay, Sakura. She can't use it anyway!" He walked away leaving Nakuru be in miserable.

They were behind his hard cold bed. Sakura was trying to help him heal. "Sakura..." He held on her hands and looked at her eyes. She stopped and gave him a sweet smile, "Shaoran, you don't have to apologize. From now on, just promise me not to leave you. I don't want to even though you force me too!" He stared at her and there were blood flowing down his chin. "Shaoran?"

"Bring me to the Holy Grave!" He ordered and she gasped. "You're not going to die, are you, Shaoran?" She asked nudging him. He stood up, "We always have the next life..." He walked forward and Sakura had no choice to guide him.

They entered in one of two graves. They were holding each other inside. "Do you remember when we first met?" Shaoran suddenly raised up his voice. She nodded, "Yeah, you didn't accepted me..." Shaoran rolled his eyes and had it irritated, "Okay, that was my bad!" She giggled. He looked at her and pulled her to him closer. She blushed, "Shaoran?"

He snapped when he saw writings behind her. He stopped and read it. "Shaoran?" She looked where he was reading. "The secret exit was rebuild?" Shaoran read and cleared the dust off. Sakura coughed, "What is it, Shaoran?"

He read, "The exit is just below..." He pushed a rock and they crashed down to a lower cave. They caughed when they were surrounded by dusts. Shaoran shook his hands so the dusts cleared. They saw a big wide secret cave and were surprised.

"The exit still exists!" Shaoran pointed and turned. "No, it was rebuild by the pervious Celestial Dragon!" Sakura pointed reading the writings on the wall after dusting the dusts off. Shaoran walked over to the wall and read. He had a wide grin, "There's a way to heal anything!"

"Eh? Really?" Sakura looked excited and they started to read and train the movements.

Back near the Maiden Sutra door, Nakuru and Sonomi were still standing there. "Nakuru sensei, what shall we do?" She was persistent and Nakuru was going to kill her if she say another word. "Tomb Prince Shaoran must know the exit! Let's find him!" She ordered and Sonomi agreed.

Shaoran and Sakura were sitting on the ground collecting energy inside them and Shaoran seemed to be recovered a little. They stopped a few seconds now and Shaoran looked at Sakura. He had a sweet smile. "Are you all right now, Shaoran?" Sakura stood up and looked at him. They flinched as they felt Nakuru and Sonomi evil auras.

They saw them jumping in the entrance since they forgot to close the entrance. Sakura put on a position to battle them but Shaoran stopped her. "So there's still an exit!" Nakuru looked around, "You nearly fooled me there!"

"Shaoran didn't lie!" Sakura corrected, "It was rebuild by the pervious Celestial Dragon!" Nakuru immediately gazed at her and walked over to her. She didn't look scared but flinched when Nakuru held on her chin tight. "What an interesting student Yelan has!" She clenched her teeth, "You two are bounded!"

"Let go of her!" Shaoran tried to attack her and she avoided. She got a chance to point his internal organ that he couldn't move a muscle. "Shaoran!" Sakura had her guard down and Sonomi point her internal organ too. She landed just beside Shaoran.

"What are you trying to do?" Shaoran asked angrily. Nakuru tsked, "I rather go away from this Tomb than studying the Maiden's Sutra!" She turned, "I better let you to suffer together. Don't worry you'll die together!" She laughed with Sonomi. They headed towards an entrance and Shaoran tried to heal himself secretly. In the same time, he repoint the internal organ that was pointed. He stood up and looked at them, "It's not the end yet, Nakuru!" They turned shocked and hit their shoulders. They lost conscious and fell down.

"Shaoran?" Sakura looked surprised and repointed her internal organ. She stood up, "How did you do that? That was marvelous!" She jumped happily and Shaoran smiled at her. "Let's leave them here!" He grabbed her arm. She agreed, "Let's go out!"

I walked in the small cave and stopped to a nearby river with rocks around. "My mum did told me that the secret exit was connected to the outside river!" Shaoran claimed. "Sakura smiled, "Mother's are very lovable..." She looked down and Shaoran cheered her up. "Hang on tight! We're going in!" Sakura nodded and they jumped in the river.

The river wave was strong that afternoon but since Shaoran was strong he could easily bring themselves to shore. They stopped on a nearby shore and was puffing. They laid on the sand looking up the sky, they escaped from the cave at last. Shaoran looked at the shinny sun, he never realized how beautiful it was.

Sakura squeezed her long hair under the sun and Shaoran looked at her. She looked very pretty, he just realized. She tied it up after it was a little dried. Shaoran grabbed her arm and held her to his chest. He liked to that ever since they were in the grave together. "Shaoran?"

"I am sorry. I just can't stop myself to hug you..." He whispered and they stood up. "So?" Shaoran asked curiously, "Were do we go from now?"

Sakura run forward and turned to face him, "Let's go to the city!" "City?" He repeated, "Hey, are you trying to tease me or something?" he pointed annoyed. "No!" She immediately reply, "I know you are not used to the city! My father's sworn brother stay there, why don't we visit them? Na?" Her sweet smile forced him to say yes and walked together holding hands.

To be continued

****

Episode 08: In the City, Tarada Clan

Review

A/u: Sorry for the long wait! At last I can continue and update stories! When I am not schooling for the time being oh well! Btw, care to visit my Shaoran and Sakura Forever Site? Please see Please and Thank you. Enjoy your day!

****

Review

A/u: Nakuru sounds evil, doesn't she? Sorry to make her evil XD. Hope you like it!


	7. In the City Tarada Clan

**Card Captor Sakura**

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank:

Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P

Kit-4ever2004

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

Episode 07: In the City, Tarada Clan

The sun was pretty that morning. The citizens in the city were shopping and noisy. Shaoran and Sakura were walking on the road holding hands and were smiling to everyone that pass them by. They looked happy and relieved.

"I can't wait to meet your father's sworn brother, Sakura!" Shaoran said and Sakura nodded. "He's very nice!" She replied and Shaoran had a crooked look. "Does he knows you are a girl?" He pointed and she immediately flinched, she hit a huge table onto him that everyone shared the same sweat drop. "He picked me up and of course she knows I am a girl!"

"Okay, okay!" Since he was strong, he wasn't easily injured, "I was just teasing!" She crossed her arms and pouted, "Good for nothing..." He patted her from behind, "Sorry! Sorry!" Everyone stared at them. They say they looked familiar.

"Ah!" One of them immediately pointed and both of them snapped feeling strange, "It's like Celestial Dragon and Guo Po Lu!" They blushed but then flinched, "Celestial Dragon? Guo Po Lu?" They looked at each other.

"Guo Po Lu was my father's name!" Shaoran pointed himself and held the back of his head, "He was a Chinese and came from the Guo family!" "Oh!" Sakura nearly crash down and luckily Shaoran caught her with a giggle. Sakura snapped and turned, "But why do you have the name of Li?"

"Well..." He pulled her forward, "In order to inherit the Tomb Sector, he had to change his name to Li Po Lu!" "Make sense!" Sakura nodded and smiled holding his right arm closer. "It is true!" One of them screamed and they had dotted eyes. "The children of Li Po Lu and Celestial Dragon!" They crashed down. How can they be their children? Sakura is from the Kinomoto family. They shared the same sweat drop and passed by every one of them. However, it was obvious because she was wearing the dress of the pervious Celestial Dragon in addition how she acts and looks.

They stopped in front of a big house and it was filled with people. "Is there a party or something?" Sakura asked curiously and stupidly and Shaoran asked one of the visitors. "Oh, Mr. Tarada invited every warriors here to discuss about the battle between Mongolia." He walked inside. "And why aren't we invited?" Sakura pouted and Shaoran giggled pulled her in.

"Welcome Warriors of Japan!" Terada Yoshiyuki stood on the stage welcoming the warriors respectfully, "I am really grateful for your kindly arrivals!" He looked the same but there was a mustache. There was an old mid-age woman standing just beside him. She was Tarada Rika.

"I invited you warriors here to discuss on defeating the Mongolias!" He explained. "Tarada-san looked cool!" Sakura giggled beside Shaoran at the back. "So are you saying that your brother was the sworn brother of Tarada Yoshiyuki?" He looked at her. "yes? Why?" She looked up at him. "He's the great general of an army here! He's strong even his wife is!" She had irritated eyes, "I know what you mean..."

"We should led this battle to an end!" One of the warriors screamed and some of them agreed. Tarada stopped them, "I know that's the only way however we can't accept any more deaths!" They kept quiet. Out of the blue, there were Mongolias on the door and they invited themselves in.

"I am really grateful that I was accepted in!" A young teen like Shaoran stepped in. He was the Prince of Mongolia and had been around the city for days. "I am much cuter than him!" Shaoran had irritated eyes and Sakura had a sweat drop.

"Mongolia Prince!" Everyone made out a fuss. "It's not worth it to rebel Mongolia. Just give up and there will be no blood shed!" He was a guy that was flattered of him self.

"You are not wanted here!" Tarada Rika jumped off from the stage. "Rika!" His husband called from behind. The prince looked at him. Two strong men ringed him; one of them was an old monk while the other was an older man about his 30s.

"Let's make a deal here, shall we?" The prince pointed and played with his paper fan, "Lets battle 3 to 3." "You're always welcome!" Rika agreed. "Mother!" A teen guy about Shaoran's age stepped forward but Rika forbid him.

Tarada shut his eyes and nodded, "I'll be the second one!" The young man looked at the father and stepped fowards, "And I'll be the third opponent!"

The prince looked at them three, "Interesting! One in family!" "Stop with the nonsense talk!" Rika said angrily, "If we beat you, you must leave here!" He closed his paper fan, "Game accepted!" A long strong wood was thrown to Rika and she caught it. She put on a strange position.

"That auntie of yours. I can tell she is pregnant!" Shaoran pointed from behind. "Eh? Really?" Sakura get a clearer look.

"Rika, don't force yourself!" The husband advised but she didn't care and hit the prince with the wood quickly. "Wah! It's the 50 times dog stick!" Sakura pointed and Shaoran giggled. "You studied alot!"

Since Tarada Rika was weak with her womb, she flinched with sweat drops after the prince hit her. Tarada and their son immediately went over to her wife but she refused them. She stood up and tried to battle him. She jumped around and around and at last, the prince threw the wood away.

Meanwhile, Shaoran and Sakura were discussing and they ended up nodding. Sakura caught the wood. The prince laughed, "Its 1 over 0! Please return the wood to me!"

"I would nicely would!" They heard a lady voice and turned however they saw the wood on the prince face. They couldn't see her move. "Prince!" The guards were worried especially there were blood bursting from his nose. He saw Sakura long light brown hair and the fabric on her shoulders. "I would never let you bully aunt Rika like that!" She put on a strange position.

Shaoran smiled while Eriol immediately flinched. "Aunt Rika?" He looked at her again and could see Sakura's younger vision beside her. He smiled, "Sakura...?"

"Who are you?" The Prince stood up with the help of his guards. She smiled, "For a Mongolian, you don't need to know anything!" The All Sect. True teachers were there and they were shocked to see the Celestial Dragon's arrival.

The prince clenched his teeth and battled with her with the wood. Sakura could read his move and avoided all the attacks. She jumped to the ceiling, "Is that all you can do, Mongolian Prince?" She giggled, "To think you were stronger!" Shaoran and irritated silts, "Here comes her flattery!"

She jumped from the air and landed towards him. He had an evil grin, "This would be easy!" He was wrong. With just a blink of an eye, she hit every side of his body and landed just beside him. He gasped and crashed down. "Prince!" The guards ran over him while Sakura looked flattered. She sensed an evil aura and dodged a big, thick yet short pole in a gymnastic way. It was then thrown towards her. Her eyes widened. She wasn't trained to catch anything this heavy and huge. Shaoran immediately appeared in front of her and caught the pole. Everyone was excited and he threw it back to the mid-aged man. He caught it and put it on the floor, "You're strong!"

"Pii!" Sakura stick her tongue out to him, "How dare you throw that big, heavy pole to me, you big old man?" "Whatt?" He flinched and Shaoran scolded her. He looked at the Mongolians, "It's 1 to 1 now!"

"Any more?" Sakura called shaking, impatient to battle again and Shaoran scolded her again. She apologized again. As they quarreled, they dodged away big rings from the monk. It was turning around and around in the place and they dodged after to another. Eriol jumped it and he stopped the ring forcefully that everyone was excited with the ohed sound.

"I do not allow violence in my place!" Eriol looked cool and every girl around screamed. "He's loved by everyone..." Sakura had a sweat drop and swirled around as the reminding rings neared her. She entered in the ring and everyone was going excited. She was strong and powerful. She grabbed the ring and it stopped moved. It was a result of capturing the birds last time.

"Wah!!" Everyone applauded. She threw the ring towards the monk, "I return your 'love' and please leave the Tarada Clan!" Shaoran stepped forward, "It is now 2 to 1!" Everyone agreed.

"It's not yet 2 to 1!" The Prince corrected standing up with the help of guards. "Hrmmm make sense!" Shaoran pointed and showed the way, "Sakura, would you mind?"

"I am not satisfied yet" She put on a strange position. "You'll going to battle me!" The old mid-age man that she insulted perviously stepped forward and she could feel the earth quake. "You can't fight with lady!" Tarada corrected however Sakura did not pay attention. She raised her right hand and everyone heard a sound of a bell. There was a bell floating above her palms. She smiled in an evil way, "It's been a long time since I used this..." She threw the bells around.

The prince tsked, "This man s my sworn brother. He is much stronger compare to me as you see now!" The main lifted the big pole up and turned around. "Interesting!" Shaoran messaged his chin and looked at Sakura, "Lucky you, your first outsider training!"

Sakura smiled and giggled. She dodged the pole and jumped around gently as if she was an angel, however it was just her speed. She hit the pole with her bells and the pole's sides cracked. They hit each other. Sakura protected herself by the bells carefully. She moved backwards when he gone mad however that doesn't weaken her. She pushed her aura out that he was pushed away. She turned around with the bells and the bells however hit the man when he tried to attack her. Even though the bells were only two, it felt like thousands in the whirl.

She floated in second and closed her eyes. She stopped the whirl and was on the air horizontally. She immediately kicked his face with a sound of a fighter. He moved backwards and crashed down. He started bleeding on the nose. Sakura turned to a vertical line and landed gently. She winked at Shaoran, "How's that?" He gave her a thumb up, "Nice smooth landing!" They giggled.

The monk clenched his teeth and stepped forward. They turned. "Who are your teacher?" "Teacher?" They repeated and Sakura pointed Shaoran, "Shaoran is my teacher!" Everyone looked at him. He looked very young, how can he be a teacher? "Well, he's my second teacher after his sister died!" Sakura corrected and a bulb dragged out from her head, "Ah! Since we are strong, I bet Shaoran is the most powerful martial arts in the world!" She had a wide smile.

"I will never agree in that!" The monk threw his rings around again and this time was much dangerous. "Our battle has not ended!" He said an angry mode, "Battle me!" "Nee... Shaoran?" She looked at him relaxed. "Yes?" He looked at her in return. "Should we try the Maiden's sutra now?" She asked and he thought of a second. "That is a good idea!"

"Maiden Sutra? Why is it so familiar?" The monk repeated curiously. "Does anyone got any swords?" They asked and everyone showed their swords. However they only chose the broken and ugly ones without a reason.

They gave each other a sweet smile and nodded. They looked at monk, "Ready when you are?" They put on a position. The monk grumbled and threw the rings around while they jumped in with their swords and the sound of a fighter. They avoided and hit the rings one after another. They were overconfident to win and off guard when the monk threw the pole to them. Their eyes widen. They can't possibly hit the pole with the swords. Shaoran grabbed the pole like before and the monk looked ready. He smiled innocently, he knew the pole to the rings that it landed on the ground with a sound of thud like horses' rings.

Sakura applauded, "That was fantastic, Shaoran!" "It's 3 to 1 now!" Shaoran looked serious now and the Mongolians retreated. "We will back!!" The prince screamed from the porch as everyone booed them. Sakura walked over to Shaoran, "You looked powerful than before!" He just smiled.

Tarada and Rika walked over to them and thanked. "How nice of you help me!" Rika told Sakura and she smiled. "You've also been nice to me, Auntie Rika!" Sakura grinned nicely. "Auntie?" Tarada pointed, "Might you be Kinomoto Sakura?" She nodded, "Yes. Sakura!" She whispered to Shaoran, "I told you they know I am a girl!" He laughed.

They were in the dining room and were talking to one other. Eriol entered with 2 teens like him and a long dark blue haired lady. He greeted himself and looked at Sakura, who was sitting beside Shaoran. He greeted her, "Welcome Sakura!"

"Sakura?" The long dark blue haired lady repeated and looked at Sakura. She looked at her top to button, "You can't be?" "I am, Mei Li..." She smiled to her.

"Look who we got here!" Tarada opened the door and everyone looked at the door. There were Shu and Yukito that they gave each other death glares. "Come on? Greet your teachers!" Rika smiled.

"Teachers?" She harrumphed looking away with crossed arms, "I admit Yukito-sensei is but not that old hag!" Yukito smiled while Shu complained, "Who you calling a old hag?"

"Sakura, respect your teacher!" Tarada scolded. "How can I respect a teacher that doesn't teach me anything?" Sakura stared at Shu for moment angrily and held on Shaoran's hand, "Shaoran is my teacher!"

"But... he's young..." Eriol protested. "That's true! She is supposed to be my older sister's student but since she died early, I am responsible to teach her however we are not really teacher-student relation!" Shaoran explained, there is a meaning behind it. It was like the story of his grandmother.

"But he's handsome..." Mei Li stared at Shaoran for while and the twins looked annoyed. Tarada shut his eyes, "I don't have time for this... before I ask you to be our guide in the battle. I really like Sakura go to your father's grave!" He looked serious. "My father's grave?" Sakura repeated. He nodded, "He told me that when you return back powerful, he want you to go to the grave, the haunted grave..."

"Haunted?" She repeated. It sounded like there are ghosts at it. Sakura hates ghosts, scared of it. All girls do. Does it mean she have to go there alone?

To be continued

Episode 08: Haunted Grave

Review


	8. Haunted Grave

**Card Captor Sakura**

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank:

blackrosebunny451

LoneWolfRider

Title: Hero Lovers

Summary: Sakura is an orphan and everyone thinks that she is boy, well, her appearance is and she is treated like a dirt bag. She never knew her father and when her mother died, Yoshiyuki Tarada and his wife, Rika, took care of her. She was sent to 'All True Sect.' to learn martial arts. Since she was thought as a boy, they treat her like a worker instead of a student. She hated the place and ran away to the Forbidden Forest. Li Yelan, the most powerful lady martial arts in the world, founded her when she was badly injured with horns of trees in the forest. What would Li Shaoran, Li Yelan's little brother do to her after Yelan dies?

Episode 08: Haunted Grave

There was a girl walking at a grave. It was midnight and she was stammering at the same time. Then she heard footsteps and she snapped holding her sword tight to her chest with sweat drops. "Oto-san, is that you?"

Suddenly someone held on her shoulder and heard someone calling her name, "Sakura!" She screamed and hit something.

She opened her eyes and saw Shaoran avoiding the pillows she was throwing. She was even going to throw to him the bed. "Shaoran?" She questioned with a few tears in her eyes. She sighed, "It was a dream..." Shaoran sit beside her, "Were you having a nightmare?"

She nodded and Shaoran looked worried. He made a decision, "I'll go with you!" She looked shocked and faced him, "Really?" He nodded, "All girls are scared of ghost!" "Shaoran, I love you!" Sakura immediately jumped over him to hug, "I love you! I love you! I love you!" "Oi!!"

Eriol was eavesdropping from outside. He had been waiting for Sakura in years. Sakura was his first crush, somehow. He fisted, he started to assume Li Shaoran – Tomb Prince his true rival. He walked away.

"No! I forbid you to!" Terada slammed the table and both Shaoran and Sakura snapped. "Why not?" Shaoran asked. "Li-kun doesn't have any blood relation of Kinomoto family!" Reeka explained, "If you did followed her, you can't even see Kinomoto-san's ghost." She shut her mouth with a gasp. "Reeka!" She apologized.

"Ghost..." Sakura repeated with vertical lines on her face and held Shaoran's arm tighter. "But if Sakura goes there alone, it will scare her to her wits," Shaoran protested, "I want to go with her."

Sakura was with sweat drops. She never had been so scared. Ghost... the name is scary. She shut her eyes and Eriol looked at her from a distant. He stepped towards them and stared at Sakura.

"Eriol-kun?" She questioned. "Terada-kun?" Shaoran asked at the same time. "The haunted grave are used for children that lost their blood elders in an early age and become a fighter," He explained, "It only gives you a test whether you are accepted to be a fighter or not."

"Then Eriol-kun had gone there, have you?" Sakura asked and he nodded. "I battled with my grandfather," He replied and Sakura immediately looked bouncy. "Then you won? And was accepted to be a fighter?" She smiled sweetly in front of him, "Awesome! That's Eriol all right!" He looked at her. She got everything he wants in a lover. Hyper... courage, sweet... and most of all... pretty... He blushed and Shaoran slammed the table from behind.

"I am going with you no matter what!" Shaoran grabbed her neck from behind and pulled her to the front door, "I don't care it is forbidden or not!" Sakura had dots and Shaoran stopped on the front door. He looked at Eriol. Eriol could see quarter of his face. He looked serious. He slammed the door.

Terada drank his morning drink, "That Tomb Prince..." Reeka looked at him. "He's willing to protect her..." He added and Reeka looked shocked. "But Sakura are betrothed to Eriol-kun after she was born!" She said and Eriol was still around. Yes, Terada Eriol knew that he was betrothed and he never protested because I loved Sakura. Terada fisted, "Who is this Li Shaorna that appear before us?"

Outside the Terada Clan, Sakura started complaining. "I haven't eaten my breakfast yet!" She whined with her eyes filled with tears. Shaoran had veins popping out and stopped in front of a restaurant, "Then let's have breakfast!" She immediately nodded.

Shaoran stared at Sakura as she was eating. "What's the matter?" Sakura snapped and he pulled her hand, "Shaoran?" He cuddled her hand to his cheek. She blushed and panicked, "What are you doing? Everyone is watching us!" He kissed her hand and she snapped. "Shaoran?" He stared at her eyes.

"Don't get close to that boy," He looked serious and she looked lost, "That guy likes you..." She blushed, "Eriol-kun!?" She shakes her hands defensively, "That's not true! Eriol is like an older brother! No way he can like a dirty kino like me." "We don't know..." He corrected, "Yet..." He looked worried.

Her expression changed and pointed to him with irritated eyes, "You're jealous!" He blushed, "Off... off.. off course not!" She giggled, "Your stammer shows me you are!" She stood up and sat beside him. He looked at her. She held on his arm, "I won't love another one except you, Li Shaoran."

He looked at her. "I will love you, forever and ever..." She said with a blush. He then smiled and pushed her closer to his chest, "Um... I will too. I will never let you go ever again..."

Sakura held her sword tighter with sweat drops walking on the grave. It was in the midnight and Shaoran was sitting on a grave comfortable. "Shaoran!!" She whined, "What are you doing?" He wasn't scared but he was relaxed especially sitting on someone's stone grave. "Hey, I am here to accompany you not to help you find your father!" He replied playing with his legs.

She cried, "You're mean!" She heard footsteps and snapped, "Shaoran, did you hear that?" She turned to look at Shaoran, who was now a distant. "Uh?" He questioned curiously. She screamed and started to run towards him in a high speed but somehow she couldn't reach him. Suddenly her surrounding changed into dark. It looked much scarier. "Shaoran..." She held her sword tighter.

She heard a wind and turned. She crashed down as someone hit her. She complained, "Who is it?" It hit her again and again but she couldn't see anyone. She wailed out her sword and played around, to make hits and crying at the same time.

'Concentrate!' She heard a voice and turned around and around. She knew the voice from somewhere. She snapped, "Could that be-?" 'Concentrate, Sakura... show us your power...' "Oto-san..." She looked relaxed now and smiled. She stood up and shut her eyes placing a position. She pointed her sword out. She was surrounded by an aura, sensing the place. All of a sudden, a figure appeared in front of her. It was a man, smiling calmly with a sword in his hand.

"Oto-san?" She said out loud and the man smiled wider. "Sakura-san!" He greeted and her eyes started to tremble. "Oto-san!" He headed towards her and she luckily avoided.

"It only gives you a test whether you are accepted to be a fighter or not," She remembered what Eriol told her and she put on the same position. "Haaa!" She attacked her father with her sword, hitting him with it again and again.

Long time fighting, she started puffing. (Ghost doesn't puff, for your information.) She shut her eyes. _"You need concentration. Ignore everything in your surrounding, target your opponent." _Shaoran's tutor words entered in her ears and it repeated inside her head. "Shaoran..." She whispered and opened her eyes. "Haaaa!" She attacked and her father's sword was released from his hand.

She puffed and the father smiled. She looked at her father, who was smiling proudly. "Sakura-san, how are you?" He asked, "Is Li-kun nice to you?" She nodded with a sweet smile, "Um! We loved each other! We promised to be together forever!"

"Really?" He replied and smiled again, "I am glad!" "Oto-san!" She called and his legs were disappearing, "Oto-san, don't go yet!" "Take care... we will watch you..." He smiled again. "Oto-san!!" She ran towards him to hug but he was disappearing and she could only see his smile at the end. "Oto-san..." The surrounding changed to back it was. Shaoran was just in front of her, "Sakura?"

"Eek!!" She shrieked and fell to him. She was hugging him at the same time. "Where were you?" He asked patting her head and she looked up at him. "Didn't you see it?" She asked. "See what?" He had a questioning look and looked at a signboard, "But all I can say is that you are already accepted to be the first woman fighter!" He pointed and she read the signboard. There was her name written under the name 'Kinomoto Fujitaka'.

"Eh?" She questioned, "But when?" He looked at her, "Congratulations, first woman Kinomoto fighter!" He teased. "You're mean!" She complained and then they started giggling together.

The Terada family and the two twins waited on the front gate waiting for Sakura. Terada walked back and forth worried. "It's a success!" Sakura immediately popped in on the gate that the twins and Meili crashed down.

Shaoran followed from behind handsomely and Meili blushed when she had a look at him. "Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" Reeka congratulated and she nodded. "Nothing to worry about ka?" Terada repeated and patted her head and played with her head as Shaoran had a huge sweat drop.

"You are alike so much like your father!" He said. She stuck her tongue out holding the back of her head. "And now..." Reeka held on her hands, "You are now officially the fighter of Tokyo..." Terada nodded, "Protect the citizens from the Mongolian!"

She nodded and held Shaoran's arm tight, "I'll be fighting side by side with Shaoran!" Shaoran nodded, "Of course, if you are in danger, I'll be there for you!" Eriol had a frowning look.

"I am not that weak..." She replied whining. They started to quarrel about strong and weak. Eriol clenched his teeth with veins popping out from his temple at the same time. "Excuse me! Will you-!"

He stopped when a pretty girl was on the gate. "Excuse me..." Her long silver hair was shinny. Eriol stared at her for while. "Yes?" Terada questioned and she ran over to him, "Hide me, please!" He had a sweat drop.

"Tomoyo-hime escaped! Find the princess as fast as you could!" They heard someone screaming from outside that the silver haired girl had vertical lines on her face. "You're the ?" Terada pointed. "Please don't tell them I am hiding here!" She begged and ran inside the house. Eriol looked at her move. She turned to him with a smile and Eriol blushed.

The guards opened the gate, "Have you seen a silver haired girl around a teen age?" Everyone shook their heads left and right. The guards apologized and looked the next house. They all had question marks all over, "What was that?"

"Princess?" Meili looked excited and played with her hair, "Long silver shinny hair..." She had her eyes filled with tears, "What I have been longing for..." "Excuse me..." Rika asked, "Why might brings the princess here?"

She looked at her with a sweet, "You are Terada Rika right?" She nodded, "Yes." "I am here to talk to Terada Yoshiyuki," She looked at him, "Please... don't take me as a princess..." "Eh?" Everyone questioned.

"I am here..." She stood up, "to help you battle the Mongolians!" Everyone looked shocked even though she looked determined and serious.

To be continued

Episode 09: Mongolian Rebellion

Review


	9. Mongolian Rebelion

Card Captor Sakura 

(c) Hibiki Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. It is own by Clamp.

Note: Another new CCS fanfic. It's also ShaoranXSakura centered fic.This fanfic is like 'The Condor of Lovers' but it's the opposite. Read and you will understand.

First I like to thank:

**kit-4ever2004**

**SaKuRaStaRs**

**MiniSparky**

**azn-kittes**

**Sakura-blossom-cilla85**

**blackrosebusnny451**

****

**Episode 09: Mongolian Rebellion**

The princess stood up and looked serious looking at them all, "I am here to help you battle the Mongolians!" Everyone looked shocked.

"But your highness," Rika stepped forward, "You are a princess and you know your father would never allow it." Her expression changed, "Then what's the worth of letting me training with sweats and pain?"

Sakura gasped, "The princess train?" Tomoyo looked at her and walked over to her. She held on Sakura's hands, "Sakura-chan, it's been a long time since we met!" Sakura had dots.

"You knew her?" Shaoran pointed and Sakura shook her head and left and right. "Eh?" Tomoyo snapped and smiled, "Sorry about that. You didn't recognise me didn't you?" They looked lost. "You see that time I was disguising as a poor citizen," she smiled, "And you, Kinomoto Sakura, was the nicest among them all." Her expression changed, "Even though you 'act' like a boy!"

She had veins popping out started screaming, "Sorry about acting like a boy!" "Now... now.." Shaoran calmed her from behind.

Eriol closed his eyes. Actually he already took this princess the prettiest lady around but he hasn't moved his heart from Sakura. He opened her eyes, "Your highness..." Everyone looked at him. "The battle between Tokyo and Mongolians are dangerous. Blood shed will come, or maybe death. Are you ready for the consequences?"

"Mr. Terada Eriol..." She looked determined, "I am concerned of my country and my father seemed to let the unrelated blood to battle them to death. I don't like that at all. I will one day become an Empress and I will do anything that will help my country before I stepped on that world!" She looked serious and Eriol couldn't move his eyes off her. "I am the oldest in the princesses and all my younger sisters are scared. They are also scared they would be captivated. Especially as the princesses and I have the right to protect them," She was looking directly to her, "I don't care what the consequences are. Blood shed or death, I don't care any of those! All I care is peace and harmony."

She sounded mature even though at first she acted like a kid running away from the guards. Izumi shut his eyes and turned, "Let's see how good your training are." He stepped in a fighting area. It looked like Dojo but it was wider.

They all followed from behind and Tomoyo stood opposite to him serious. He looked at her, "As a Terada, I have the right to test you as we are responsible in this war." "I can't disagree in that," She replied, "Let's start with empty handed?"

"Okay, I obey your highness order," Eriol replied and everyone looked excited. Eriol put on a position while Tomoyo stood there unmoving. Eriol headed towards her and started to attack her a couple of times but somehow she evaded every of the attacks without any movements seen. However her eyes looked serious and determined.

"She's fast..." Shaoran watched, "This is 'Peek in the darkness'. It enables you to escape any attacks less than just a second." "I have heard about that," Yoshiyuki gulped with sweat drops, "But I never knew it existed." "Shaoran, you didn't teach me that technique," Sakura was in chibi complaining and he looked at her. "That's because I don't know the technique," He replied and watched them again, "Because it only pass down in the royalty family."

As Eriol started panting awhile, Tomoyo shut her eyes and moved down. All eyes widened shocked, she was not there anymore. Eriol snapped and punched the air. He looked around, she was not around.

"This still relates with 'Peek in the darkness'," Shaoran pointed seriously with sweat drops. "Which means she's around but in the darkness dimension," Sakura had sweat drops. Everyone looked at her with irritated eyes. "What?" She reacted back.

"You are reading to much of the library books," Shaoran pointed and Sakura had her mouth open wide. "Who was the one who ordered me to read all the books there?" She pointed at him but he didn't reply.

Eriol then heard a small giggle and before he could know it, Tomoyo appeared in front of his eyes very close and she was smiling and giggling. She hit his shoulder and he fell down to his knees holding his right shoulder. Tomoyo was still smiling.

"Onii-chan!" Meili looked worried and ran to him, "Are you okay?" _"Peek in the darkness... what a special technique...." _Eriol thought alone. For the first time in his life, this girl that appear before him, the princess could actually defeat him. "But..." He stood up and looked at her as she was smiling wide, "You don't know how to use any weapons." Everyone snapped.

Tomoyo stopped smiling and looked serious looking at them. All of a sudden, their surrounding were filled with flame as everyone has sweat drops all over. "Scary..." Sakura held on Shaoran's arm with sweat drop. Shaoran gulped, "You tell me..."

"I am saying this because your technique on empty handed is too perfect," Eriol explained, "And that shows that you don't know anything to do with weapons." Meili and the twins started applauding him from behind. Tomoyo shrugged and turned, "You can't me for this because we princesses aren't allowed to hold any weapons." Everyone crashed down.

"What about the serious talk you were talking previously?" Eriol screamed; he was pissed. She stopped and looked down, "But I will do my best to defeat them... for my sisters..." There were younger girls in her mind giggling and smiling, "I don't want them to lose their smile and laughs..."

"Terada-san!" A soldier bragged in and everyone turned, "The Mongolians are attacking the wall, sir!" "What?" Everyone was shocked. It was unexpected because they don't usually give these surprises; it was a rebellious thought. They all ran out the house and headed towards the country's gate.

"Wow!" Sakura adored like a little girl, "It looked pretty from here." Shaoran hit her from behind, "Concentrate!" She had a tear, "Shaoran, you're mean." They saw the Mongolians attacking the wall with the prince as the leader.

"It's the prince again," Eriol pointed and saw three girls tied up on the ground beside the prince and the monk. "Not good..." Shaoran said from his left and Eriol looked at him, "Those girls are the captives from our country." Everyone looked shocked. Shaoran's sight was much better than the others. Tomoyo flinched and stepped forward. She tried to look the captives using the binocular and gasped, "Those are my sisters!"

"What a disgraceful thing to do!" Terada fisted and the prince screamed to them. "Mr. Terada, you can see who's in my hands," He said determined, "I have the 3 princesses here." He pointed his fan towards them, "If you don't want them dead, just give it all up."

"You bastard!" They heard Tomoyo's scream, "Let go of them." She looked in rage. The captives looked up and saw the long silver hair, "Onee-sama!" "If you don't let them go, I will kill you all," Her eyes were serious and dark.

"Isn't that bragging..." Sakura said from behind and Shaoran rolled his eyes. "I see... so you must be Princess Tomoyo, the heiress Empress of Tokyo..." The prince looked at her, "If you really want to kill me, then try me!" He started laughing and his guards started laughing with him.

Tomoyo fisted and turned to walk down the stairs. Eriol stopped her, "What are you trying to do?" "Move out of my way!" She said angrily. He didn't budge. "Move out of the way, I say. I order you!" "Are you trying to rescue your sisters with an empty handed?" He looked at her seriously. "Mr. Terada Eriol, I told you a hundred times, I don't care anything!" She screamed, "And you are stopping me from rescuing my sisters?"

He looked at her with stare, "I am coming with you." "Eh?" She snapped and bit her lips. She can't refuse, "Thank you." Her smile and expression were different now and his eyes couldn't move away from her again. He snapped and looked away, "Let's go!"

"Eriol-kun, the lifes' of the princesses lays in your hands," Yoshiyuki said from behind and smiled, "Good Luck, my son." He turned and looked at Shaoran and Sakura, "You too will guard the gate. If they step in, stop them!"

"Hai!" They replied and ran down the stairs. He shut his eyes, "We will win this battle... for Tokyo's citizen..." "Yoshiyuki..." Rika looked at him and looked at her daughter and the twins, "Meili, you come back with me. Boys, you stay with your teacher in this battle!" "Hai!" They replied.

Tomoyo stood in front of the Mongolians soldiers seriously, "Don't get on my way!" They looked scared and moved away. "Hrm..." The prince was on the end and looked at her walking towards him. He adored her hrming. "Onee-sama!" The three princesses screamed but the guards didn't allow them to move.

"You are very pretty in personal..." The prince stood up and turn around her, "HRm... if I marry you, then I would conquer Tokyo just a in a blink of eye!" "Don't be so proud about," She replied, "I am not interested to an persistent guy like you!"

He clenched his teeth and in rage, he want to hit her with the fan but Eriol grabbed the fan before it hit her. "You?" The prince looked at him, "Terada's son." "I will not let you hurt the future Empress," He was now serious.

Shaoran and Sakura stood on the gate while the soldiers were standing just down there after they attacked the wall roughly that it broke down. The couple raised up their swords opposite from each other and looked at each other. "This would be a biggest battle in your life, Sakura. Can you handle it?" Shaoran looked at her.

"Of course I can," She replied, "I am the student of the of the greatest powerful Li Yelan and Li Shaoran, the princess and prince of Tomb Sector." Her expression then changed, "In addition, there's you to protect me." He had a sweat drop and the soldiers headed towards them. They looked at them and attacked them after they made a high jump.

"Protective I see..." The prince repeated and thought for a second, "You're not telling me that you are her fiancee?" They suddenly that a blush and they whined together. They looked at each other and blushed redder. Eriol corrected himself and pointed at him, "If you touch her with a single finger, I'll kill you!" For some reason Eriol really meant it. He understand something in Tomoyo, the future Empress.

To be continued

Episode 11: Tokyo's Heros 

Review


	10. Tokyo's Heros

**Card Captor Sakura**

**(c) Hibiki Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Card captor Sakura**

**Firstly I like to thank: **

**MiniSparky  
heheangelkisses  
lil-asian-cherry  
ancient-heros  
Sakura-Blossom-Cilla85** ****

Episode 10: Tokyo's Heros

"If you touch her one single finger, I'll kill you!" Eriol looked serious looking at the prince with impressed Empress behind. The prince looked at him. His eyes narrowed and stared deeper at him.

He opened his paper fan and blew it to his face, "Interesting. I haven't even battled with a guy like you, the son of the great General of Tokyo." He positioned himself and ready with his sharp paper fan, "Let's settle this."

"Terada-san?" Tomoyo said from behind but Eriol just started attacking. The sounds of their sharp hitting swords were heard. She looked at his fight and wonders: has anyone ever protect her just because she is her not a princess?

Sakura was thrown away that Shaoran immediately blew a dozen of soldiers, "Sakura." He protected her, "Are you all right?" Sakura stood up and held up her bells above her hands, "Don't worry, I am as strong as you." He sweat dropped and turned to scream at her: "Stop saying that."

"Why?" She asked back and hit the soldiers' head with her bells without even looking. Shaoran gasped his grips, kicking the soldiers who were trying to hit him from behind, "I am supposed to protect you." Sakura turned around that the bells hit everyone away. She was giggling, "I know! You don't have to say it. I am here..." She jumped up and threw the two bells that became billions in just a blink of eye, "To help Tokyo!" She landed with a wink.

Shaoran hehed looking away, "Remind me to kiss you when the war's over." He ran forward to fight the others. Sakura stopped and she had a blush. She snapped, "Why are you talking about here?" She followed from behind, annoyed.

Eriol and the prince were battling fiercely as empress Tomoyo watched from behind. Eriol was serious, he never so serious battling with his enemies. He was protecting a different blood for the first time. He wondered why.

Eriol's POV

_Why do I feel I need to protect this empress? Is it because she is an empress? I was enraged fighting with this prince. Is it for her? Empress Tomoyo? I don't really admit a lady like would be an empress. She does have a kind heart, beautiful and innocent appearance. The sounds of the encounter of the prince's paper fan and my sword were heard as the guards watched. The other princesses were watching worriedly. I was hit on my head that blood was streaming down my chin. I wiped it off looking deadly at him. I never battled someone as good as me. I stood up and collected in some auras from the surrounding. It was powerful that the wind became strong. I am not sure why am I so protective. I am usually protective towards my only family and only wish to protect Sakura. She may look dirty once but I love her heart. _

"Eriol-san!" _I heard Tomoya's scream that encourage me to fight more. I panted with sweat drops streaming down my forehead when the prince fell down. I attacked him vigorously without thinking._

Tomoyo's POV 

I watched Terada Eriol battling. He looked like he was protecting me. Has anyone done that just for me? Even though at first he looked like he didn't accepted me, he actually did. I watched him battling serious and my heart started beating. I didn't aware he was different from all the men I know all my life, especially when I am ordered to marry a man. It was the Royalty Rule way, Empresses must be married before 20. I didn't care about marriage. Wait a minute... why am I thinking about marriage at this time. I heard the sounds of sharp weapons from them and gasped when I saw blood streaming down his chin. I saw him wiped it off giving the prince a death glare. It was scary but somehow I felt it was warm. He looked happy fighting with someone as good as him. He stood up and collected in auras that a powerful wind started. I held on my long hair so it won't block my sight. My heart started beating faster looking at him. He looked so protective... the man that I wished to be with forever... I bit my lips with sweat drops and screamed, "Eriol-san!"

He snapped when he heard me. I think he did and he started to fight more. He then panted with sweat drops as the prince fell down. He attacked him crazily.

Sakura puffed in chibi on the corner, "How many are they anyway?" Shaoran had veins popping out with a huge head, "Why are you getting a rest?" She had narrowed eyes, "I have been fighting for hours now, don't you know that?" Shaoran held on his forehead, "Is this Sakura that I raised?" She snapped and screamed in a reaction, "What's that supposed to mean?" She blew a dozen as her anger. Shaoran had a wide grin. He was actually bored.

The prince fell down hurt and scared but Eriol seemed to want more. He stepped towards that he shrieked backwards with fear. The wind was still strong. "Eriol-san!" Tomoyo ran from behind and held on his arm; "It's alright now!" Eriol snapped and looked down to Tomoyo, who was blushing red.

"Retreat... retreat..." The prince whined as his guards lifted him up and others released the other princesses. All the Mongolians retreated, hoping they won't come back again. Eriol and Tomoyo watched them run away like weak chickens. Shaoran and Sakura looked from the gate with dots.

Tomoyo smiled looking down and there was still the blush. She took a handkerchief from her pocket still uncomfortable under his stare. She moved up to him and wiped off the blood on his chin and forehead. "Eriol... you did great..." She looked sweet and he was still staring at her. "You looked handsome..." She stopped wiping looking directly to his eyes. There was still a blush. She moved up nearer to him and their lips met. Eriol's eyes widened.

Shaoran had his jaw dropped down shocked, he could see clearly. Sakura saw this but not clearly and leaned her arms on Shaoran's head with her jaw dropped down too. It was minutes until they stopped kissing.

"Thank you, Eriol..." Tomoyo smiled nicely and looked up at him again, "Thank you..." Eriol started boiling and there was steam popping out from his head that she gasped. Shaoran and Sakura crashed down. Sakura revived and showed him her fist, "What do you mean by 'Eriol likes me'?" Shaoran had dotted eyes just below her and he blinked. She pointed at the two couple, under the sunset, "Don't you see they are soul mates?"

Eriol and Tomoyo gasped and turned to look at them, "What the hell are you taking about?" They were blushing red that Shaoran and Sakura were going away with tiptoe. "Don't go away from us!"

---

They were standing the Palace hall seriously except Sakura, who was looking around innocently. Terada, his wife and Shaoran shared the same sweat drop. Shaoran hit Sakura's that a bump was produced. She pouted holding her head.

"To Terada Eriol," An old man wearing Chinese cloak, taller than Eriol looked at him, "I, as the Emperor of Tokyo and father of Empress Tomoyo, would like to show you our gratitude of saving my princesses from danger." Tomoyo and her sisters stood beside the father with a grin.

"Your gratitude is mine, your highness," Eriol bowed and stood up again, "But I would like to protest why do you have to force the Empress to train?" "Eriol-kun!" Terada called from behind, scolding. "Empress Tomoyo is just a princess. She shouldn't have to train and pass by sweats and pain." He looked caring and the Emperor stared him. He then puffed out loud, laughing. He patted his back, as he had dots, "I like you boy, I do."

"Eh?" He questioned and the Emperor pointed at Tomoyo nicely, "Would you like to marry my Tomoyo?" They stared at each other and started boiling. "Otoo-sama!" She whined. The Emperor started laughing again, "That shows that you two have a thing towards each other."

"A thing?" Both Shaoran and Sakura repeated. Terada and his wife shared the same sweat drop, "That's the result of living in a Tomb for your whole life."

The Emperor looked out the balcony as the citizens were celebrating. He raised up his arms and pointed Shaoran, Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo, "These are our Tokyo Heros!" They cheered louder. "Hail Empress Tomoyo!" They all looked at the pretty silver haired.

---

Sakura was sitting beside Shaoran obviously looking face to face at the Tomoyo, "Are you going marry Eriol?" Tomoyo blushed and nodded, "My father decided so I agreed." Sakura shut her mouth, "Wow... I am so impressed that he allowed." She looked at her, "What do you mean?" Sakura giggled, "because Eriol is just peasant... and so I thought the royalty doesn't except peasants..."

Tomoyo smiled, "My mother was a peasant and she knew your father..." Sakura snapped, "She does?" She nodded and looked at her seriously, "She even knows the story between your parents." Shaoran looked at her, "Sakura?"

"Is she around?" Sakura slammed the table. She nodded, "She's still alive and healthy." "Can I talk to her?" Sakura looked excited and impatient. Tomoyo nodded, "She's in the palace." Before Sakura ran off, Shaoran grabbed her arm. "Sakura?"

Sakura looked at Shaoran, "Shaoran, I need to know... I need to know the story... Please... let me go..." There were tears in her eyes. Shaoran's eyes trembled and nodded, "I'll go with you." Sakura smiled, "Shaoran..."

Sakura opened a room's door wide and saw a red short-haired lady on the dinning table. She looked up at Sakura and Shaoran. A grin slashed on her face, "I was expecting you, Kinomoto Sakura. I am Empress Sonomi..." She stood up, "I am Tomoyo's mother and your mother's cousin..."

Sakura looked shocked and an image of her mother and Sonomi appeared in her mind.

Episode 11: Nandeshiko Flower

Review


End file.
